The goal of the Minority Core is to optimize minority participation in clinical trials conducted by ADCS investigators. To accomplish this we will continue our service specific activities of assisting investigators to minimize barriers to minority enrollment by reviewing protocols before initiation and providing translations for new instruments as needed. In addition we will develop new outreach strategies in minority communities using a range of media including ratio, video and print. Other strategies including identifying a nationally recognized spokesperson to raise awareness, visibility and credibility of clinical trial research to minority audiences. Our focus will expand beyond disease treatment studies to the topic of disease prevention. A part of this effort we will use attitude survey techniques to assess willingness to participate in primary and secondary prevention trials for AD. Pilot programs to provide education and information to overcome attitudes that create barriers to participation will be evaluated and the most successful programs will be developed for implementation at ADCS participation will be evaluated and the most successful programs will be developed for implementation at ADCS sites. We will also continue to provide training support and mentorship to sites with potential to recruit minority patients. We plan to identify new sites located in minority areas and work with their staff to train them in clinical trial methodology. Finally using our expanded minority data set we will continue to answer questions about clinical and medical outcomes, access to resources for care and services, and patterns of concomitant illnesses and treatment. This information will direct our trial design and guide our future recruitment efforts to maximize minority involvement in clinical research.